daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
UWJ's Final Dramatic Cup Performance: Stage 8
Performers: Unique World Journey * Episode: 6 * Song: '''Fake & True * '''Coords: Lady Diamond Coord (Miku), Houndstooth Coord (Maribel), Grape Love Stripe Coord (Amane), Girls' Lamé Ribbon Coord(Josie), Elegant Amethyst Coord (Hoshii) * Appeal: Our World Start On the dark stage sat 5 large boxes, spread out. Similar to the song's MV, Amane sat in a box, holding a chameleon. Several cameras surround her, as multiple screens are stacked behind her - showing her sad expression. Miku is constrained in a box full of cameras, posing as some take pictures. In Hoshii's box, she's exposed to riches and countless gems. Josie is a room with countless shopping bags; a gold necklaces sits beside her. A VR is within the messy bags. One box was empty, where Maribel would reside. That said idol walked onto the stage, then speaking, "What is fake? What is true?" She continued, "I cannot run and conceal myself," She raised her arm to the side where Amane's and Miku's boxes were. The chameleon Amane held could not hide itself. "I cannot live without being bought," Maribel raised the other arm towards the others' boxes. "I cannot even be true to myself; not around you." She stopped in her steps, "I'm human. Just like you," Maribel left for her box complimented with mirrors. "But I assure you, I'm far from innocent." Performance The music started. Fake, True Miku/Hoshii Fake & True Miku sung her lines, twirling around in her box. Cameras continued to view her. Nai mono wo negaedo Kekkyoku iyasenai kawaki wo Hoshii washed her hands in jewels. At the "True, True, True", she picked up a jewel and looked into it. It reflected Josie in her box. Dakedo kitto nozomu no wo Yame nakereba itsuka wa Miku/Hoshii True, True, True Josie holds the necklace with a bored expression. Mitasareta furi wo shinaide Believe in your intuition Amane sings her line in her room. Tsuyogari mo urayamu koto mo Hitsuyou na koto nano Maribel sings her line. As she spins, she sees in the mirror an "innocent" version of herself. It held a flower. Genkai wo kimetsukenai Doko made mo Ha ha ha… Watashitachi motto jiyuu naraba Kagayakeru While Josie reaches for her VR lost in a bag, a VR magically appears for everyone else. Once they all place it on their heads the music stops and a flash occurs. All of the girls appear out of their boxes - obviously not wearing their VRs - free from constraint. Miku put down her innocent twintails. At last, they start to dance on the stage with a natural theme. How long? Fake & True (ha. . .) Fake & Fake & True Fake & True (ha. . .) Fake & Fake & True Akirameru yori mo te wo nobase Gettin' up, Gettin' up, Gettin' up "Docchi ga ii ka" nante mou wakarun desho Gettin' up, Gettin' up, Gettin' up Dekinai narenai Doushite NEGATIBU ni shichau no? Akogare ya yume da to sou Mune wo hatte katareba Maribel/Amane True, True, True Yumemigachi demo Ho Kanaeba honto Ho Jibun de sae mo Ho Odorokashichaou yo Never ever say, "I know I can't" Yaritogeta saki no kaikan Love life from work Irozuki hajimeru Canvas Everyone's aura smoothly appeared, though not together. Koko de Inning sore de ii no? Watashi nante Ho ho ho… Sonna kotoba honne to itsuwari Docchi nano? Suddenly, everyone's aura came together. Miku's clouds produced Maribel's different shades of purple spirits, while Amane's sweets and Josephine's bubbles and starfish flicker. Hoshii's stars fall from the sky. How long? Fake & True (ha. . .) Fake & Fake & True Fake & True (ha. . .) Fake & Fake & True Tokihanate kokoro enryo shinaide Gettin' up, Gettin' up, Gettin' up Majiwaru no For you kitto IMAJINEESHON Gettin' up, Gettin' up, Gettin' up Another flash interrupted the performance. The girls take off their VRs, realizing that that sort of relief wasn't meant to be. They looked around in their boxes, tired of this captivity. Josie shatters her necklace which turns into gold pills. Amane grabs a camera, recording herself. She smirks. Maribel threw her VR at one of the mirrors, shattering her innocent image. Hoshii ate one of her jewels as if it were a gummy. Miku sighed, pulling her hair down once more. She and everyone else spun, and somehow the boxes "exploded" or shattered. They took off to the sky to perform their appeal. There appeared the Earth in space, in which the girls claim as their own with a flag. '"Welcome to~ Our World!"''' Akirameru yori mo te wo nobase Gettin' up, Gettin' up, Gettin' up "Docchi ga ii ka" nante mou wakarun desho Gettin' up, Gettin' up, Gettin' up End Everyone but Miku posed in a white light, "So what ''is fake, and what is true?" She paused, "Do you prefer this world we're on, or do you prefer one of a virtual reality?" She asked her last question, "Is your love for me, another human, fake or true?" She then posed with everyone else, finishing the performance. Category:User:OmegaPri Category:User:Chemmiechum Category:User:AmitieChanFever Category:User:CocoAmako Category:User:StarryShimmer Category:Eihime Miku Category:Ishikawa Josephine Category:Hanamori Amane Category:Kurohane Maribel Category:Aoigawa Hoshii Category:Episode 6 Category:Dramatic Cup Category:Unique World Journey